Distinto
by misachiiXD
Summary: Misaki y Sakakibara han comenzado a ser "invisibles" para la clase 3-3. Cuando van de camino a sus hogares, surge un pequeño percance. Izumi se entera y decide hacer algo...
1. El comienzo

Recién cuando la maldición comenzó en la clase 3-3, después de que Sakakibara presenciara la muerte de su compañero Ikuo Takabayashi la clase se torno oscura, sin vida, como si en cada pérdida se fuera un trozo de su alma; los días pasaban y ellos temían morir. Izumi Akazawa como Encargada de Contramedidas debía tomar una decisión rápida y oportuna para detener la calamidad. No suficiente con ignorar a Misaki, decidieron que Sakakibara también debería ser rechazado por toda la clase y los profesores.

Gracias a esta decisión ellos dos se habían vuelto los compañeros perfectos, aunque Misaki era demasiado callada y seria, Koichi trataba de adaptarse a iniciar él las conversaciones y a su actitud. Se encontraban caminando por las calles de Yomiyama, ya era de noche, ella había decidido acompañarlo a su hogar.

-¿Qué se siente no existir Sakakibara-kun?- dijo Mei sin detenerse ni alejar la vista del camino.

-Umh…supongo que es extraño. Pero… a la vez se siente bien- susurro la última frase mientras caminaba.

-. . .- un silencio incomodo se apodero de Misaki sin ninguna razón.

-¿Misaki… no crees que…- se entrecorto su voz- ya es un poco tarde? Deberías regresar a casa- se detuvo.

-Creo que si- contesto delicadamente- aunque…no creo que a Kirika le importe- siguió caminado.

-¿Por qué no le importaría?- dijo un poco preocupado y adelantándose al paso de la chica.

-Para ella yo soy solo una más de sus muñecas- musito con algo de tristeza.

-No debería de ser así, tú...eres su hija, eres de carne y hueso- pronuncio con algo de asombro.

-No importa, aun así no existo- termino viendo hacia el piso.

-¿Ustedes... siempre son así?- menciono mientras la observaba.

-Sí, ella y yo nos hablamos como si fuéramos conocidas, asi que podría decirse que es normal-

Koichi bajo la mirada, estaban próximos a llegar, solo faltaban tres cuadras más. El silencio de la noche se apodero del momento, ninguno de los dos habló. Solo se oían las hojas de los arboles moverse con el suave viento que había esa ocasión.

-Nos vemos, Misaki- Sakakibara sonrió y se despidió.

-Adiós Sakakibara-kun- comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario para volver a su casa.

Ella iba a cruzar la calle, justo en ese momento Koichi sintió una corazonada. Una luz ilumino el camino de Mei y despues se alcanzo a escuchar un sonido estruendoso. El volteo rápidamente despues de haber escuchado ese escalofriante ruido. Por un momento se quedo paralizado y en seco, con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¡MISAKIII!- grito con todas su fuerzas.


	2. Preocupacion

_**Bueno en el capitulo pasado no puse ninguna presentación :S Y es que no se manejar muy bien esta cosa del todo D: Pero me pondré las pilas ,ahora si…**_

_**Disfruten el capitulo ;D**_

Sakakibara corrió hacia la calle en donde Misaki se encontraba herida, débil y casi inconsciente sobre el pavimento, un auto acababa de atropellar a Mei. El dueño de coche bajo desesperado y también corrió a auxiliar a la chica. Se acercaron un poco temerosos, pero no era ese el momento de misterios, debían actuar rápido.

-Misa…ki- Con cuidado Koichi le dio la vuelta al delicado cuerpo de Mei dejando descubierta una herida no muy grande pero algo profunda, de inmediato vio el pequeño charco de sangre que había en el camino.

-¡Ahora que hacemos!- Grito eufórico el conductor sacudiendo las manos.

-B-bueno… este…- Mencionó tembloroso. Ella lo estaba mirando, realmente no sabía qué hacer en estos casos, necesitaba hacer algo y rápido.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Sakakibara, de inmediato se quitó la chamarra, le pidió al señor que le ayudara a levantarla un poco, amarrarle la chaqueta y así tratar de detener el sangrado un poco. Fue un poco difícil levantar a Mei pues si se movía demasiado, perdería más sangre y no sería bueno del todo.

-Listo, ahora… hay que llevarla al hospital- Dijo cargándola entre sus brazos mientras la llevaba al choche.

-C-claro, métela con cuidado al auto- Señalo el asiento de atrás.

En el camino Misaki todavía estaba despierta, miraba hacia todos lados. Realmente le dolía, sentía que la invadían ciertas ganas de llorar, pero ella no quería hacerlo. No era el momento exacto para derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, no en estas situaciones. Poco a poco la vista de la ventana del auto se hacía más borrosa, a lo lejos escuchaba que Sakakibara pronunciaba su nombre. Los sonidos al igual que lo que veía se iban desvaneciendo. Perdió contacto con el exterior.

Era de día y Misaki aun no reaccionaba. La noche anterior, después de que la atendieron, la llevaron a una habitación del edificio. La enfermera y el chico trataron de localizar a Kirika por teléfono, pero nadie respondía. La preocupación se apoderaba cada vez más de Koichi. Realmente no conocía al padre de Mei o si ella tuviera, tampoco podía ir a la tienda de muñecas, la dejaría sola. Decidio quedarse, llamo a Reiko por teléfono y le dijo que se quedaría en el hospital solamente hasta que despertara. Su tia no lo dudo y acepto, viendo que no había algún pariente que contactar.

Las horas pasaban y nada. Ella simplemente no despertaba, el chico daba vueltas por el pasillo, realmente era lo más eterno que podía esperar, el no quería que le sucediera nada malo a Misaki, ese accidente pudo evitarlo, sin embargo no lo hizo. Se sentía culpable, tantos pensamientos inundaron su cabeza de inmediato y no se percató de que la noche había caído.

Fue a recostarse el sofá que estaba en la habitación, volteó para ver si ya había reaccionado pero, todavía no. Se resigno a esperar y recargo su cabeza en la pared, pronto el sueño lo estaba invadiendo. Sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse.

Abrio los ojos, parpadeó varias veces hasta lograr enfocar la vista. Lo que podía ver era una ventana y el resto de la habitación. Por lo que veía, todavía era de noche. Volteo la vista hacia la pared en donde se encontraba la puerta, su mirada se detuvo en el sofá.

-¿Sakakibara-kun?-

**Perdon por subirlo tarde pero, estoy cambiando de lugar las cosas en mi cuarto y esta hecho un relajo D:**

**En fin espero les haya gustado ;D Nos vemos al sig. Capitulo **


	3. Charla

**En lo personal este capítulo me encanto *¬* Me encanta cuando los dos están juntos, se ven tan bonitos :'D Bueno dejando esto…**

**Que disfruten lo poco de imaginación que tengo xD**

Misaki había abierto los ojos por fin, después de un largo tiempo; aunque para ella fue poco tiempo. Se tallo un poco los ojos pues aun no enfocaba bien, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo. Su parche no estaba, siempre lo traía pero esta vez no sabía en donde podía estar. No le gustaba que su ojo de muñeca quedara descubierto, no le agradaba. Volteo a todas partes y al ver que Sakakibara estaba totalmente dormido, aprovecho para buscarlo sin que intentara impedírselo. Sus ojos captaron que el parche estaba en una mesita de la habitación junto a la ventana, se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se dispuso a caminar hacia su objetivo. Al apoyarse en su pie derecho tambaleó un poco debido al dolor en su tobillo. Siguió caminando con cautela para no despertar al chico. Llego a donde se encontraba el parche y regreso a recostarse en la cama.

Justo en el momento en el que se estaba acomodando en la camilla, esta rechinó y despertó a Koichi.

-¡Misaki, ya despertaste!- Dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba a ella casi corriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- menciono algo…enojada y no quito la vista del frente. A ella no le gustaba que alguien estuviera al pendiente de ella, le incomodaba.

-P-pues después de que te atendieron, intente llamar a tu madre… pero no contestaba el celular- La observo con atención-Y pues no conozco otro familiar tuyo pe-

-Kirika no está- Interrumpió la explicación del chico y lo volteo a ver- Ella tenía que ir a Japón para una exposición de sus muñecas-

-Oh ya veo, es decir que... ¿salió después de que fui a tu casa?- dijo algo curioso.

Ella asintió.

-¿No hay algún otro familiar que pueda llamar?-

-No- Mei volteo la vista a la ventana en donde se apreciaba la oscuridad de la noche- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Un día- mencionó el chico con algo de tristeza. Aún se sentía culpable.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo. Misaki no quería dormir más y se quedo despierta, por otro lado Koichi se volvió a dormir tranquilo, pues ya sabía que ella estaba bien. Aunque todavía se sentía responsable por lo que le había pasado. Ellos habían decidido que serian tal para cual, como los invisibles en la clase. Siempre y, ahora más que nunca Sakakibara se preguntaba como ella podía aguantar el rechazo de el resto de la clase, que nadie nunca la tomara enserio. Cuando inicio clases, el pensó que podía ser acoso escolar o que simplemente ella no existía, vaya estupidez. Teshigawara y Moichizuki a veces trataban de impedirle que intentara hablar con ella, pero no lo lograban. Su necedad por querer conocerla, era enorme. Y pues término igual que ella, siendo "invisible" para detener la calamidad. A él no le importaba en lo absoluto si todo el mundo lo ignoraba, él quería estar con Mei, por alguna razón, que hasta el desconocía.

Por otro lado Misaki; quien aún seguía despierta, se preguntaba por qué Sakakibara la protegía tanto. No le gustaba la idea de tener a alguien cuidándola, y menos un chico. Aunque ella confiaba mucho en él, se sentía en libertad de expresarse, sin importarle lo que dijera. Es la única persona a la que le ha contado sobre su ojo de muñeca. Todavía recordaba cuando ellos iban caminando (antes del accidente) por la noche se quitó el parche:

-_Flashback-_

_Mei se quitó el parche mientras caminaban junto al río y volteo a ver a Koichi-Ya antes te mostré esto ¿no es así?- Sakakibara asintió –Perdí mi ojo izquierdo cuando tenía cuatro años, se desarrolló un horrible tumor, un día desperté y mi ojo simplemente ya no estaba- Hablo con algo de tristeza- Mi mamá dijo que un ojo artificial común no sería atractivo, así que hizo uno especial para mí- terminó._

_-No tienes porque ocultarlo- menciono el chico mientras sonreía- Yo pienso que… tu ojo es hermoso-_

_Misaki se sonrojo un poco, pero por la oscuridad de la noche no se alcanzo a notar._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Hasta ella misma se sentía extraña, ella se… ¿había sonrojado? Tal vez porque nunca había escuchado decir eso a alguien, mucho menos un chico. Normalmente, como ella pensaba, si se lo enseñaba a cualquier persona, más se asustaría o se sentiría incomodo. Tantos pensamientos de inmediato la vencieron y se durmió.

**Espero les haya gustado, si alguna falta o un signo hay por ahí perdido, lo siento estaba escribiendo a las 2 de la madrugada xDD Y apenas lo subí TT-TT**

**Gracias a Zen porque por ella se me ocurrió la historia, pero la historia es MIA! Me oíste ._.**

**Bueno ahora si adiós ;D**


	4. La verdad

**Hola de nueevo XD Gomen por no subir los capítulos en casi 2 semanas, pero es que estaba pintando y ordenando mi cuarto y pues me llevo más tiempo de los esperado y cuando tenía la oportunidad de escribir era muy noche y mis padres no me dejaban TT-TT **

**Aparte… creo que pronto o en varios capítulos habrá spolier, así que si no has visto el anime completo, te recomiendo que lo termines para que después no me culpes por arruinarte momentos importantes de la serie. XD Por ejemplo el flashback de el capitulo pasado es puro spoiler (menos la parte donde Misaki se sonroja).**

**Oh las comillas ("") Marcan los pensamientos, es decir no son diálogos XD**

**En fin … Disfrutenlo *^***

Los dos chicos ya habían despertado, era de dia nuevamente y Koichi seguía sintiendo pesar por la situación en la que su amiga estaba. Comenzó la conversación y el joven de cabello castaño no daba mucho de que hablar.

-¿Oye, como te sientes? Creo que debe ser duro tener una herida tan profunda- comento Sakakibara mientras observaba la ventana con el cielo gris.

-Mmm… supongo que bien- le contesto la chica, siempre con esa actitud inexpresiva.

Los dos callaron. Mei volteó la vista a su compañero.

-Se que tienes algo, y no es muy agradable que estés así. Dímelo- Rompió el silencio la suave voz de Misaki. Al oír esto Sakakibara quitó la vista rápidamente de la ventana y la dirigió sorprendido hacia la chica.

-Umh… este…- se sintió presionado con la mirada de su compañera, rendido suspiró- Lo siento Misaki- bajo la mirada al piso.

Ahora Mei era la que estaba sorprendida- ¿Por qué dices eso?-contestó.

-Es que… no debí dejarte sola, es mi culpa que estés así- le dijo mientras regresaba su mirada llena de tristeza a la chica.

Misaki entrecerró los ojos- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que lo que me pase no es tu culpa?- estos se desviaron a la ventana- Eso fue un accidente, yo creo que nadie tiene que cargarse culpas por su cuenta… Además yo crucé la calle sin mirar a ambos lados. Creo que la que tiene la culpa soy yo- término mientras miraba al Koichi.

-Bueno…dejémoslo como si nadie tuviera la culpa, ¿de acuerdo?- mencionó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Mei.

-Está bien- contestó de la manera más tranquila posible.

-Bien… ¿dime que es lo que recuerdas?- normalmente el chico preguntaba eso por curiosidad.

-Sólo me acuerdo de haber visto a Moichizuki-kun mientras se asomaba por una ventana- le comentó Misaki.

-Mmm… no creo que sea importante que Yuuya nos haya visto, ¿además que tendría de malo?- miro a Mei con atención mientras sonreía levemente.

-…- "Porque, ¿por qué Sakakibara-kun sonríe ante todo?"- No, no lo creo- dijo mientras en su rostro se esbozaba una pequeñísima sonrisa, apenas visible.

_**Mientras tanto en la Escuela Yomiyama…**_

Las clases marchan con tranquilidad, todos toman sus apuntes y las notas importantes, algunos están sumergidos en sus pensamientos, como sucede con Moichizuki.

"¿Qué haré? No tengo idea de si decirle sobre eso a Izumi, pero ella es la encargada de contramedidas, esa sería una buena razón." Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que apenas y escuchó que Teshigawara lo estaba llamando. Izumi lo observaba.

-¿Te sientes bien Moichizuki?- dijo mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y lo miraba confundido.

-Ah… este… s-si- Sin querer tartamudeó al contestar.

-Yo se que tienes algo- Dijo Akazawa mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban sentados los dos- Dímelo- puso sus manos sobre el escritorio de Yuuya.

-Ahh pues… como decirte…- "Diablos no puedo mentirle a Izumi, me matará si se entera de otra manera" se rascó la cabeza y suspiró- Antier me asomé a mi ventana… vi Misaki-san tendida en el pavimento parecía que estaba herida… Sakakibara estaba ahí y-

-¿¡Antier, porque no me lo dijiste en ese momento!?- dijo en furia la chica pelirroja interrumpiendo las palabras de Moichizuki- Si se trata sobre esos dos, tú sabes muy bien que debes decírmelo de inmediato- lo señalo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-L-lo siento, realmente no sabía que paso exactamente… Además era de noche- bajo la mirada.

Izumi se volteo hacia la ventana- ¿Misaki está muerta?- mencionó fríamente.

Yuuya volteo hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa- Akazawa-san… pero que estas-

-Te hice una pregunta, dime si ella estaba muerta cuando la viste- de nuevo lo interrumpió- Necesito saberlo- giro hacia él.

-Ella me vió cuando estaba asomándome… así que lo dudo- le contestó nervioso. "Me parece que quiere saber sobre esto porque Sakakibara-kun está involucrado, normalmente si algo le sucediera a Misaki-san no diría nada, incluso si fuera por el bien de la clase"- ¿Es por Sakakibara-kun cierto?- musitó.

-Claro que no- la voz de Izumi se oía un poco quebrada. Tocan el timbre de salida- Bueno chicos me voy- y se fue, como si nada. Los dos se quedaron estáticos, ella se fue tan tranquila como si Yuuya no le hubiera comentado nada.

Salió rápidamente de la escuela y se dirigía ahora a su casa. "Maldita sea, desde que Koichi-kun llegó no deja de acompañar a Misaki. Si el tan solo no se hubiera acercado a ella la calamidad no habría comenzado. Acerca de lo que vió Moichizuki… si la no-existente realmente no murió debe estar en algún lugar…"

_-Flashback-_

_-Antier me asomé a mi ventana… vi Misaki-san tendida en el pavimento, parecía que estaba herida…-_

_-Fin de este disque Flashback-_

"¡Claro! Si ella estaba herida debieron de llevarla al hospital, ¿pero entonces que podría hacer al respecto? Todavía es temprano, así que… podría visitarlos" Sonrió.

**Jojojojojo XD Creo que este capítulo es el más largo *^* Sinceramente ahora si me salió la creatividad :D**

**Pues bueno no se vayan a perder lo que sigue porque estará bueno XD **

**Nos vemos al siguiente capitulo ;3**


	5. Intento

**Hey! :D Como están, les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia…**

**Bueno también les recomiendo, sugiero, etc. (Parezco Adela Micha XDD) que pueden leer mi otro fic del Juego de RPG Ib :D Apenas hace dos días subí mi primer capítulo de esa historia.**

**Pero en fin disfrútenlo : 3**

Izumi se acababa de enterar del accidente de Mei, en el que estaba involucrado Sakakibara. Desde el momento en que fue al hospital a visitarlo, sintió unos sentimientos que nunca había tenido hacia un chico. Como bien lo pensaba Moichizuki, ella iba a averiguar a fondo la situación solo por que el estudiante nuevo estaba en ese asunto. Pero ni él ni Teshigawara, sabían lo que una mujer puede hacer por "amor".

Llegó a la entrada del hospital Yomiyama, no sabía exactamente si hacer esto o no, era una difícil decisión. Tomo una bocanada de aire y se animó a preguntar por los dos.

-Disculpe… ¿Aquí se encuentra Misaki Mei?- preguntó a la señorita de la recepción.

-Umh… espere un momento- la joven empezó a buscar en unos papeles el nombre que le habían indicado –Claro, en la habitación 21 del segundo piso- terminó.

-G-gracias- de inmediato caminó hacia los elevadores. Se detuvo en frente y antes de presionar el botón para llamar el elevador, pensó "Creo que sería mejor usar las escaleras". Camino por el pasillo hasta los escalones y subió uno por uno, con mucho nerviosismo. Tratando de controlarse, busco con calma la habitación en donde estaba Misaki. De nuevo pregunto a un doctor que se encontraba cerca.

Tocó la puerta, oyó una voz que le daba autorización para entrar. Sin dudas abrió la puerta casi de golpe. "Maldita sea, tengo que calmarme". Se asomó y pudo verla sentada en la camilla, mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Akazawa Izumi?- preguntó Mei confundida al verla entrar, pero siempre con esa fachada inexpresiva.

-Vengo a visitarte Misaki- le contestó con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-Tú y los demás no deben hablarme- de inmediato bajó la mirada al piso.

-Pero la clase se enteró de tu accidente y yo vine en su representación- "Espero y esto me lo creas" pensó.

Mei solo guardó silencio, lo que le acababa de decir era una mentira estúpida, nadie aún cuando supieran que ella estaba aquí la visitaría. Eran las reglas y debían seguirse al pie de la letra. Lo mismo con Sakakibara. Hablando del rey de Roma…

-¿No está aquí Koichi-kun?- preguntó Izumi.

-No, el salió para hablar con su abuela por teléfono- volteo a verla "Es obvio que solo vino aquí por ese chico"-Creo que tardara un poco de tiempo-.

-Bueno en ese caso…- Se acercó a la camilla y se sentó en esta- ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo mientras presionaba un poco sobre el abdomen de Mei, donde estaba la herida.

Misaki jadeo un poco por el dolor, sin embargo contestó- Supongo que bien- "¿Qué intentas hacer Izumi?".

-Que bien- raramente contestó alegre, sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos. Sentía celos, de que ella pudiera estar con Sakakibara, de que el la protegiera todo el tiempo. "Si lo hubieras ignorado, tal vez yo estaría ahora mismo con él, ¡¿Por qué existes solo para ella Koichi?! También por tu culpa Sakuragi esta muerta"

De repente Misaki se levantó y dijo- Creo que iré a buscar a Sakakibara-kun, ya tardó en regresar- caminó a paso lento por el dolor que tenía en el tobillo. "¿Por qué tienes que decir su nombre?" pensó Akazawa.

-Tú… no vas a ir… ¡A NINGUN LADO!- gritó en furia mientras jalaba a Mei del cabello.

Misaki de inmediato cayó al piso de espaldas, trato de levantarse pero Izumi se sentó en ella rápidamente- Déjame ir- intento zafarse con las manos, pero no lo lograba.

Akazawa le tomo las muñecas y las puso contra el piso.- ¡Estoy harta, no menciones otra vez su nombre! ¡Si tú hubieras seguido las reglas Sakuragi estaría viva y yo no tendría que ignorarlo a él!- se oía rabia y desprecio en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Misaki no dijo nada, solo seguía intentando salir de allí. "Creo que tenía razón, su visita no era para nada en nombre de la clase, solo es por él". –Ya veo, todo esto es por Sakakibara-kun… ¿No es así?- esa frase hizo enojar a Izumi, pero en parte, era cierto.

-Si tienes razón, por él estoy haciendo esto- sonrió mientras la veía-Y también por ÉL voy a hacer esto-.

Soltó sus muñecas, pero no las quitó para algo bueno. Sin pensarlo dirigió las manos a su cuello, apretándolo. De inmediato Misaki trató de escapar, pero igual era imposible, estaba siendo asfixiada por su compañera, que por cierto tenía mucha fuerza.

-Tú no debes de existir- menciono Izumi entre dientes, aplicando más fuerza.

-¿Por qué?- alcanzó a contestar Mei –Porque si tú no estás, Koichi-kun me hablará de nuevo-.

-Pero Sakuragi no regresará- Dio exactamente en el blanco, si Akazawa la mataba, Sakakibara-kun le volvería a hablar, pero Yukari no volvería. Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!- le gritó- Muerta o no yo sé que ella no regresará, pero si te mato conseguiré que él me haga caso-.

Misaki estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, necesitaba respirar y no tenía bastante fuerza para zafarse de Izumi. No había otra manera, tenía que hacer algo y ya.

De pronto Mei cerró los ojos y dejó de luchar, Akazawa la miró bien y parecía no haber falla. Canto victoria, de inmediato la soltó y se levantó del suelo, tomó sus cosas y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, apareció Sakakibara.

-¿Akazawa-san, que haces aquí?- Preguntó confundido al verla allí.

-Ahh… pues yo me equivoque de habitación supongo- le sonrió.

-Tú debes de ignorarme ¿No?- de nuevo la cuestiono.

Se acerco a él y le susurró al oído- Parece que ahora ya puedo hablarte- se fue sonriendo.

"¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a Akazawa?, parecía que estaba llorando"

Entró a la habitación y rápidamente vio a Mei tendida en el piso.- ¿¡Misaki, estás bien!? Contéstame- "¿Tendrá que ver Izumi con esto?"La sacudió. Rápidamente abrió los ojos –Si lo estoy- le contesto la chica. Salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa-¿Qué ocurrió? Dime por favor-.

-Solo tuve que fingir mi muerte, es divertido pero a la vez difícil- se sentó.

-¡¿Por qué?!- la ayudó a levantarse del piso y ella se sentó en el borde de la camilla.

-Izumi trato de matarme- simples palabras para ella, pero a Koichi casi le da un infarto.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué haría eso?- ahora de verdad estaba preocupado.

-Dijo que si yo desaparecía, tú volverías a hablarle- contestó volteándolo a ver.

-¡Pero… que estupidez es esa! Si ella te hubiera matado de verdad nunca se lo perdonaría- la tomó de los hombros suavemente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- su voz se hacia un poco débil.

Dudó en decirlo, pero al fin dijo-Porque… yo te quiero Misaki- con la cara un poco roja.

Mei se sorprendió por esa respuesta y también se sonrojo -Sakakibara-kun…- volteó a verlo.

-No tienes que decir nada- Se acercó a ella y sobre sus labios dejo un pequeño beso, suave y cariñoso. Cuando él se alejó los dos se miraron a los ojos – Te prometo que te voy a proteger Misaki, no importa que pase- y le sonrió.

**¡Madre mía! No se ponerle "romanticismo" a una historia XDD En verdad, ya no siento que pueda imaginarme algo mejor que tenga que ver con el amor :C Pero ese no es el punto, no hablaremos de decepciones amorosas de Misachii.**

**Bien me siento alegre de haber escrito el capítulo más largo de esta historia! (creo XD) y pues creo que convertí a Akazawa en una Yandere? ._. Naa~ No creo :D **

**Les juro que iba a escribir que a Sakakibara le daba algo XD, pero realmente… me dio flojera y aparte me iban a decir: "Si no, como eres la autora puedes poner a los dos en el hospital ¬¬" y pues tener a esos dos enfermos o mal heridos iba a estar de flojera ._.**

**Les advierto esta historia va para largo así que no se desesperen. En fin nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;D**

**Bye!**


End file.
